The weirdest moments
by Ryydman
Summary: Camelot is full of weird things. And my head is full of weird ideas. So why won't we just look how weird the Camelot could be. :D


It was just like any other day in Camelot. The King Arthur was training with his best knights while his best friend and the worst manservant was waiting his master with the Queen of Camelot. Someone who didn't know anything about the manservant would have been really comfused about how close he was with the Queen. They were talking and lauging like they had the same status. Well, only that it would be really weird if the MANservant had a status of Queen...

Well anyway, when the King told his knights to take a break, the manservant hurriedly ran to his master.

"Here is some water for you, _sire_", Merlin, the manservant, said 'sire' with so mocking voice that any other king would have killed him from insult instantly.

Instead Arthur just took the boddle of water from Merlin and drank it all with just one mouthfull.

"Make yourself usefull and get me more water", Arthur commanded as a revenge from calling him sire with so unrespectfull voice. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"And you just have to drink it all right away... You know that you will wet your bet at night?" Merlin asked earning a playfull kick on his butt when he turned to get more water. Gwen, the Queen, went with him to keep him som company.

When Arthur was sure that Merlin was way too far to hear him anymore, he turned to his knights with a searious face.

"I don't know have you realiced this but... I know something about Merlin. Something that he's been hiding from me all these years. And I really didn't know what to think about this. Not until now", the King said.

Mordred tried to fight back his smile. Arthur was discovered Merlin's magic. And now he wasn't sure could he trust his friend anymore. This would be a perfect time to Mordred make Arthur believe that Mordred was the one he should trust. Not Emrys. Ermys tried to kill him when he was just a child so the warlock couldn't be the Emrys of prophecy. It would be Mordred. How hard it would be to make Arthur believe that magic wasn't evil? Of course he could do that. Merlin had tried to do it for a dacade and he was supposed to be the Greadest Warlock of History or something like that.

Mordred, the Greadest Sorcerer of History, Court sourcerer of King Arthur. He really liked the sound of that.

Other knights were looking at the King a bit worried. Arthur had never looked so searious so it must be really important. What on earth Merlin could have been hiding?

No, more important: How on earth MERLIN could keep a secred for a dacade? From Arthur? That was impossible. Arthur knew Merlin better than anyone could imagine. They spend all their time together so what was so important that Merlin has kept secred from his best friend?

Arthur realiced that everyone was looking at him with so much interest and a bit fear. Arthur knew that this would be really difficult for Merlin to deal with if he heard that everyone knew his secred. But Arthur just have to get it out of his mouth or he could never really understand it.

He really couldn't believe that Merlin was so afraid of him that he really thought that Arthur would do something horrible to him. Arthur would never hurt his best friend.

"I heard it from one of the knights first. I couldn't believe it, so I decided to search a bit. I went to a library...", Arthur was cut off by Gwaine's scream.

"You were in library!? Who the hell are you and what the hell you have done to our King?!"

That earned chuckles from anyone except Mordred and Arthur. The King looked so searious again that it made even Gwaine's smile dissappear.

"Like I was saing, I went to library. I was really supriced of what I found. But also happy. I realiced that not only Merlin knew his secred but at last Hunith, Merlin's mother, knew it as well. She's a bit sick right now but nothing searious. That's why I decided to bring Merlin to her."

Everyone was looking at Arthur with confusion. Wait, what? First Arthur was talking about a secred that Merlin held and Hunith knew it too so why on earth they would just take Merlin to Hunith? Was Arthur about to somehow forse Merlin to revial his secred himself by threatening his mother?

Just when Mordred was just about to ask more about Arthur's plan, a big grin appeared to the King's face.

He turned on his heels and ran just around the corner of the castle. Just when the knights were starting to get worried about the King's mental health, he came back carrying a small cage.

The knights saw a small bird inside it.

Arthur looked at the knights with so broud face that it made everyone feel seariously uncomfortable.

"Arthur... What is this?" Leon finally asked.

Arthur's smile just grew more.

"Everyone, meet merlin. It is the real name of this bird", Arthur said like he was revealing really huge secred.

Every knight looked at each other with seariously worried faces.

"Arthur... you realizet this now?" Percival was first to talk. Arthur's small fell a bit.

"Of course Merlin's name means a bird!" Elyan said holding back his laugh.

Everyone was starting to lose their poker face.

Only Arthur looked at everyone with so much confusion.

"You ALL knew about this?!"

"Of course we knew! What did you think merlin would mean if not a bird?" Gwaine's voice was cracking of laugh so much that it was really hard to undestand his words.

Arthur looked a bit hurt.

"I thought that merlin was a imaginary creature like an owl. They just doesn't exist", Arthur said embarrassed. That made the knights laugh twise as hard as befora.

Slowly Arthur realized why.

"The owls... do exist..." the King said mostly to himself.

"AHAHAHAHAA! Aaaaa, I need a new pair of underwear..." Gwaine said vipeing tears from his eyes.

Hey, Arthur had never seen an owl or merlin so it was understantable that he didn't know that they really exist. Right?

When Merlin returned, the train was on again. Or more like Arthur was just running after his knights who all were laughing so much that they couldn't even fight.

"Why there is a merlin here?" Merlin asked from Gwen who looked at him with just as questioning look as he did.


End file.
